Birthday ReQuest
by tigerkity
Summary: A short snippet to get back into writing the A-Team: It's Murdock's Birthday, and Face wants a short break.


"Yehoo, Faceman, look at _this_!" the tall pilot called out from where he stood on the dock.

"Yeah, I see it Murdock. She's beautiful isn't she?" Face admitted. The little blue hydroplane resting serenely against the pilings had caught his buddy's eye. It had been a steal, literally. The handsome conman had had to do some quick talking in order to get this one. But it was all worth it just for the look on the pilot's face.

"Beautiful?! She's _gorgeous_!"

"And she's all yours," he said, rocking on his heels, feeling a slight heat warm his cheeks. Murdock's mouth had dropped, and for the first time in a long time, he was speechless. He was staring at his best friend and was doing a pretty accurate imitation of a guppy.

"M…m….mine?" he squeaked.

Face just nodded,

"Happy Birthday H.M."

Before he knew it, the man ran up the dock back to where he was leaning against his car and embraced Face in a crushing hug, which he eagerly returned. They had been best friends for a long time, ever since 'Nam, and were as close as brothers. Face had broken him out of the VA for a week and half, to celebrate his birthday, and was taking him to a place neither of them had been before: Alaska. He had wanted to go on vacation somewhere new where they wouldn't be hounded by the military, specifically Decker, and the far away state seemed a safe bet. He had called Hannibal, who was busy with his new starring role in _The Muck Monster_ and had made sure that if he were to pick up any job, he would have to do it without them; they were taking some time off. BA was just happy that he wouldn't have to put up with the 'crazy fool' and had said that he himself would be busy with the children's center while they were away. So it was just the two of them.

"Thanks Face, I really mean it," He had stepped back from him, but had kept his long arms on his shoulders. His eyes were clear and for a moment it made Face wonder if was completely sane. There were moments where the younger man had doubted the whole "I'm nuts" side of Murdock. He had always come through for them when needed, and on several occasions had acted as normal as anyone could ever truly be. He had hinted plenty times that it was a façade to find a steady home, not much different from his own cons. But there were also moments where Murdock was eccentric. Face called them relapses, but Murdock had always been on the weird side, even in the jungle, before he was supposed to have gone insane. But no matter what state of mind H.M. Murdock was in, Templeton Peck would be by his side like… like the Lone Ranger and Tonto.

Face chuckled. He was spending too much time around the pilot; he was starting to rub off.

"I know you do Murdock, I know. Now, go get in your bird!"

The taller man hesitated a split second, trying to convey with his eyes how truly touched he was before he switched gears and took off back towards the plane.

"Oh, Murdock," he halted in mid-step, "here are the keys," Face tossed the keys which were duly snatched out of mid air and reached into the backseat of his Red and white corvette, grabbing a couple overnight bags. He had already sent most of their stuff to Vancouver to save time; they were going to spend a day in the Canadian city to enjoy not being a fugitive before they continued on back to American soil. He walked leisurely down the dock back to the plane, which Murdock already had warming up. Before stepping into the plane, he took one last look at the Californian harbor. He was getting caught up in his friend's excitement and was now eager to go fly away. He took a breath of the salty air and grinned; where they were going, there would be no smog!

He ducked into the hydroplane and secured their bags in the backseat before taking his place in the co-pilot's chair.

Murdock turned and smiled at him, a smile that radiated from his eyes as well, and Face smiled back while slapping him on the shoulder.

"You ready to get this thing up in the air?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, so what's the flight plan?" He had already told Murdock that they were going to fly to Alaska, but he hadn't told him that Murdock was going to be the pilot… and in his own plane.

"Well I was pondering that we fly right on up to Portland take a break, stretch our legs and fill up, then it's straight on to Vancoooouver. Canadia, here we come!"

"That sounds good," Face nodded, he really had no idea about anything when it came to flying. It was best just to agree to whatever Murdock said. He usually knew best when in same to the sky anyway.

"Yessiree, hey, Face, do ya think Billy's gonna be fine in the back?"

"Yeah, of course. I just checked on him on my way in, his leash is secure and everything. I think he was just about to fall asleep actually."

"Oh that's good. I was hoping that he wouldn't be bothered by such a long flight, ya know?"

Face smiled, he liked Billy. He was a fun dog, and you didn't have to clean up after him, he was also very well behaved.

"Okie day, oh Facial one! I do believe it's time for us to take off," Murdock mentioned as he began to check the controls and gauges. While running through his flight checklist, Face couldn't help but compare his eagerness to a kid in a candy store. Excited energy was just pouring off of him.

"You cast off the line, right?"

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"Yippee Skippy!"

And just like that, the plane was at the beck and call of Murdock's will. He ferried out to the marked run in the water for hydroplanes and powered up the engines. The noise from the propeller engines was deafening, so, observing his best friend already with a headset, he searched for his own. Putting it on, he could hear Murdock's voice…singing…opera.

Once again he chuckled and rolled his eyes and wondered if he would mind playing a request.


End file.
